


Careless Whispers

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Criminal Reader, F/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Smut, imapla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean is a cop, the reader is a criminal and they’ve been playing cat and mouse for a few months and the reader finally gets caught because she lets her guard down…





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for 2019 @spnkinkbingo. Fulfills the Impala Sex square

“Closing up,” said the bartender in the back. You ignored him as did your partner, the handsome green eyed man smiling as you kept dancing together. His name was Dean and aside from being gorgeous and having arms that make you weak in the knees, you didn’t know a damn thing about him. There was something about him, the way he was completely care free, the way he made taking a shot look sexy and then there was his fucking  _hair_. “I said-”

“Don’t interrupt me,” said Dean, not looking away from you. You smirked, Dean giving your hip a light squeeze.

“Hey, buddy-”

Dean spun around and clocked the bartender, turning back to you with a mischievous smile.

“We weren’t finished dancing,” said Dean. You bit your bottom lip, Dean moving you around the room until the music died out and another song started back up. He nodded and you walked hand in hand with him to the bar, grabbing your clutch from the end, Dean tugging you along with him outside. He started walking over to a sleek muscle car, pausing halfway across the parking lot to steal a harsh kiss.

“I ain’t the kind of girl you take home,” you said.

“Who said I was taking you anywhere but in that backseat,” he said, licking his lips.

“You better be as cocky as you think you are,” you said.

“Oh, trust me, baby. It ain’t about talk and you ain’t a girl that wants it,” he said, walking you backwards to the car, the cold metal chilling down your back when he pressed in close. He shoved his leg between yours, grinding his knee against your core. You fluttered your eyes, Dean cupping your cheeks, pulling you into a deep kiss, rubbing against you, a hard on pressing against you through his jeans over and over.

“Fuck me,” you growled.

“Sh. Good girls do as told,” he whispered, brushing his lips over your ear. He nipped at the skin, your head tilting back against the car.

“I’m not a good girl,” you breathed out. He chuckled, kissing along your jaw, leaving kitten bites along the flesh.

“I knew that the second I saw you,” he said, his eyes too many shades dark, his lips smashing into yours. “You want something? Go and get it.”

You rested your hands over his bulge, palming his cock through his pants. Dean sucked in a little gasp of air and yanked you away from the car door, flinging it open and pulling you inside. He lay you on your back, leaning away and undoing his belt, shoving his pants down just enough for a hard cock to pop out. You looked up through your eyelashes. The second he had a condom on, he grabbed your legs and hiked up your dress, shoving your underwear aside.

“Look at me,” he said. You kept his gaze, Dean winking once before he slammed his entire length inside you. You forgot how to breath, Dean lowering himself over top of you, rocking his hips, angling up every thrust to hit your g-spot. You opened your mouth, Dean attacking it with his own as he sought out an orgasm. His fingers dug into your skin. Your shoulders, your hips, your arms, your face. Fuck, he was using you like his own personal sex toy and you were getting off on it more than you ever possibly thought.

He smirked, trailing his hand down your chest, shoving it between your bodies.

“Come on my cock, Y/N. Do it,” he said. Suddenly there was pressure on your clit, his thumb rubbing circles over it, assaulting the sensitive bud until you were squeezing your walls around him harder than you ever had.

“Fuck!” you shouted as you came, Dean slapping his hips against yours, sure to be bruises there in the morning from the fucking he gave you. A moment later he came, groaning into your neck, leaving a nice sized hickey there too if you didn’t know better. He pulled out and ripped off the condom, chucking it outside somewhere. He helped you out and get to your feet as you pulled your dress down.

“Well Y/N, it was nice fucking you tonight. Now get that perky ass home. Past your bedtime,” he said, letting himself have one last long look at you. You returned the favor, giving him a nod.

“Yup. As cocky as you think you are,” you said with a laugh. “Thanks for the fuck, Dean.”

“Oh, the pleasure was both of ours,” he said, winking as he walked around to his car and climbed in. He drove off after that, a silly smile on your face.

“Fuck, you were hot.”

 

**One Week Later**

“Freeze!”

You stilled, cursing yourself. This was an easy job. No guards, no fancy alarm systems. It was supposed to be a cakewalk and you’d been planning on going out afterwards, hopefully find Dean had decided to show up back at the bar again. Not that you were ever expecting Dean to be relationship material. You were barely relationship material. But something about him was just…different.

“Hands on your head. Turn around slowly,” he said. You closed your eyes and sighed, doing as told. You’d probably be able to get out of this once he got close enough for a proper fight but you’d have to leave town, maybe even the state, after he saw your face.

You spun around, your gorgeous backseat fuck from last week staring back at you, with a freaking badge on his hip.

You blinked a few times, Dean lifting his chin as he approached you, pausing before he got within fighting distance.

“Y/N Y/L/N. I been after you a long few months, sweetheart,” he said.

“You’re the cop. The one…” you said.

“Didn’t slip past me this time. Got approval for a little undercover work…put a tracker on your phone at the bar. It was like being given directions on where and when your next job was,” he said. You kept staring at him, Dean tossing some handcuffs at you. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get this part over with.”

 

**One Week Later**

“Goodbye, Detective Winchester,” you said, smirking as you walked past Dean’s desk in the station.

“I had you. How the hell you got out-”

“Pays to have a good lawyer,” you said, leaning over his desk. “And friends in high places.”

“Are you telling me to stop pursuing you?” he said.

“Well…you can still pursue me…but only if it’s for more of what we did in that backseat,” you said. Dean glared at you and you slapped a hand on his desk. “See you around, Winchester.”

 

“Double,” you said at the bar that night.

“Make that a double double,” said Dean, sliding into the seat next to you. You turned to face him, Dean not looking at you until he’d taken both of his shots. “What?”

“Didn’t think you’d actually take me up on that,” you said.

“I’m a cop. I am not…” he said, staring at his empty glass. “I’m not supposed to get feelings for a criminal.”

“Which criminal we talking?” you asked, smiling hard at him.

“Shut up,” he said, stealing one of your drinks.

“Hey!”

“I learned it from watching you,” he said, knocking it back and grabbing your arm.

“What the-”

“Come on,” he said, pulling you over to the dance floor and straight into his chest. His hands were resting on your hips again, your arms up over his shoulders, Dean letting something win out in him.

“You gonna arrest me again?” you asked.

“I can if you’re into that sort of thing,” he said, cocking his head, a smile playing on your lips. “You know, fuck you for doing this to me. You know how this is going to look. Someone like me with someone like you.”

“Maybe you ain’t as good a boy as you like to pretend. You are cocky after all,” you said. Dean chuckled and shrugged. “If it bothers you so much, walk away.”

“I don’t want to,” he said.

“You think you’re better than me because of what I do? Want to make me a good girl?” you asked, spinning away from him, Dean pulling on your arm, spinning you back into his chest.

“I think you’re pretty,” he said softly. “I think I don’t care about what you do for a living or what I do. I just want to dance with you some more, buy you a drink.”

“I thought Dean was pretty hot,” you said, Dean smirking. “I told you before. I ain’t a good girl.”

“Never said that’s what I wanted. Never said I was a good boy either,” he said, resting his forehead against yours. “Now shut up and dance before I take you home later and fuck you in my bed like a proper gentleman.”

“In bed? Don’t get all sweet on me now, Dean,” you teased.

“I thought I told you to shut up,” he said playfully, kissing you gently, slowly biting at your bottom lip.

“I think I’m going to like you, Dean.”


End file.
